Everything that kills me
by ZaynsLouis
Summary: Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn I don't own these wonderful characters So, don't sue me, I don't fucking have anything Um, hate sex It's not really in the Arkham Asylum universe, but I put that because A. I don't know what the setting is and B. I'm using their appearances from that game.


**"FUCK!"**

**Harley screams, nimble frame shuddering as a wave of intense pleasure passes over her body, and she hates when Poison Ivy gets her like this. The older woman laughs a soft, enchanting laugh. She's a bitch and Harley hates her more than she hates anyone or anything - Batman doesn't even come close. **

**But holy fuck, she's terrific in bed.**

**"Slut..." Poison Ivy murmurs, leaning forward so her lips brush against Harley's ear. "that's why your boyfriend doesn't love you... you'll get on your back for anyone."**

**Harley would throw an insult right back at her if she wasn't so out of breath. Instead, she rakes her nails down the woman's back and a weak grin crosses her heated face at the hiss she manages to draw forth. **

**Angry, Poison Ivy withdraws her fingers from their place deep inside Harley. She plants a hand on Harley's chest and raises herself upward. Deadly lips twisted into a smirk, she licks her fingers off - nice and slow. "Mm... for a dirty girl, you're delicious."**

**She doesn't deserve to be that fucking hot.**

**Harley whimpers, eyebrows drawn together in frustration, and she kicks her feet like a child who hasn't gotten their way. "Red!"**

**Poison Ivy smiles a smile so beautiful it knocks the air out of Harley. She finds it nearly impossible to regain composure but she somehow manages. God, she's never hated someone so much in her life. The older woman holds her furious stare for a few fleeting moments before glancing down at her body, her prominent collar bone, her exposed breasts, her flat stomach. She decides to torture the blonde for a little longer - smooth hands aquainting themselves with the younger girl's curves and she plays with her raised nipples, enjoying the little noises she makes. Her fingers dance a long Harley's tanned skin and she presses her thumbs the juts of her hipbones, rubbing circles over them. "Beg..." She says softly.**

**Her expression is quite sad and if Harley wasn't so desperate she'd have noticed and asked. "Please... please..."**

**"Now apologize."**

**"I'm so sorry..."**

**Poison Ivy does her best to draw out Harley's pain for as long as she can. "Lie to me."**

**"I love you."**

**It's impossible for Harley to miss the pain on Ivy's face and it fills her with so much guilt she feels weighed down by it, so she closes her eyes, and pretends she never saw it. No need to complicate things. **

**Fortunately, the blinding pain she feels between her legs pushes the entire issue to the side. She reaches up, tangling her fingers in Poison Ivy's hair, and synchronizes her body with the movement of the woman's fingers.**

**It doesn't take long. **

**Harley's toes curl, eyes shut tight, and she screams again, body trembling, glistening with sweat as she comes undone with a sharp cry. "RED!"**

**After a few, long and extremely pleasant moments Harley's back touches to the sheets. She calms herself in shuddering breaths and meets Poison Ivy's eyes in complete silence. Her expression hasn't changed much - if anything it's worse. It's painful to look at really. And Harley can't figure out why she's so upset. Usually, she's all smug and sinister and vain. Harley hates it. But she'd rather see that than this. She pulls herself up into a sitting position and puts her hand on the woman's shoulder. "What's wrong?"**

**Poison Ivy shakes her head. "Nothing..."**

**"Something." Harley replies rather quickly as she gathers herself from the bed and dresses herself. She glances up at Ivy - who still hasn't said a word. "Oh, come on, baby. Don't be like that - you can tell me anything. Don't you know that?"**

**The older woman doesn't acknowledge her words. "Goodbye, Harley."**

**Harley opens her mouth to speak but thinks better of it and walks away instead. "See you 'round."**


End file.
